familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Meg Griffin
Nobody Likes Meg. Go read something more interesting. Luigirools 02:02, February 1, 2012 (UTC)Luigirools Quit reading this and go somewhere else. Episodes Do you honestly need a list of episodes for one of the main charecters? Ron? Do you think it might be a good idea to mention Meg's at-one-point sex change on her page? No, it happened in an alternate future, and might not ever happen because of the changes Stewie made at the end of ''Stu & Stewie's Excellent Adventure''. Zeelog1 Not only that but the movie was actually a movie in which the family acted. Meg's character in the movie becomes Ron but the real Meg doesn't. I think the references to Ron Griffin, particularly under the Full Name heading, should be marked as "non-canonical" it represents an alternate future. ~Mike Read the Editing Guide. "Canon" is a useless term here. The characters are nothing more than actors performing a skit. --Buckimion (talk) 20:03, May 12, 2013 (UTC) what episode.. which episode was it when meg is outside with a teddy bear or something and shes's trying to coax it over to her, but the bear just gets this blank look and jumps in fromt of a truck? i really want to know which episode it was.. This occurs in a cutaway in Brian Sings and Swings. Meg, asked by her new Lesbian Alliance pals if she has any friends she would like to invite to her party, lies that her friends are all out of town. The scene then cuts to Meg's room, where she suggests to the plush toys on her bed that they watch her ballet recital. Whilst she is finding the video, the toys react in a shocked fashion by escaping through the window using a rope of bedsheets. Meg calls to Sunshine Bear to wait, but seeing a truck approaching, the bear throws himself in front of it rather than endure the dreadful prospect of Meg's video. LionChris 08:13, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Megs Real Dad? Is there an episode that eludes to, or states that Peter is not Megs real Dad? Sassy92182 23:13, 11 April 2008 (UTC) It is in Screwed the Pooch. Brian is able to remember things about Peter's children that Peter himself cannot. One of them is that Meg’s real father is Stan Thompson. When this is mentioned, Meg is seen listening to music on headphones, unaware of the truth. LionChris 08:01, 24 July 2008 (UTC) ::In Wikipedia, this conversion goes ten fold about whether to include it at all in the article. :: I think that it was a joke because in Not All Dogs Go To Heaven, Brian said that she has a smoking hot mom and is growing up looking like Peter. Also in Peter's Daughter Peter said that she was his only daughter. Megan07 Is this fake? Or will there be an epoisode where she spoofs James Bond? I haven't heard anything.--Jedi Kasra 03:27, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :I believe it may be fake because they said there would be an episode that would parody Kill Bill, and that was proven to be a scandal. But there is still word about Meg having a future son named Alfred, yet there is absolutely no proof that I can find. Immblueversion 20:09, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Meg's Age I was wondering if the exact age of Meg was known? in The Cleveland-Loretta Quagmire during the opening Brian (although intoxicated) says "Now listen your a... seventeen now right... a...", so although Megs birthday was never an actual episode and most cartoon characters tend to stay the same age throught any given series should the Wiki age for Meg be 16 or 17? I noticed that, too. But Meg did not respond, so Brian could have been wrong. Maybe we could add a note about that on her page somwhere --Milkmanjb 14:52, 14 Jun 2005 (UTC) She actually said she was going to be 17 and they did have her birthday! So she turned 17 in the show Meg is definitely the oldest. She is 16 or 17 and according to the Chris page he is 15 at the oldest. I just wanted to make my case before overwriting someone's recent edit. Why would one think Chris is older? --The Milkman·talk 01:34, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Yup. Meg's the oldest pending new data. other sister and Peter Griffin Jr. appear to be younger. --Buckimion 01:39, 27 May 2009 (UTC) According to the Blue Harvest DVD i watched last night Meg is 18, Stewie is 2, Chris is 15, Brian is 8, Lois is 42 and Peter is 40 04:50, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Those ages were submitted by FOX PR without consulting the writers or staff of Family Guy and are not recognized as official since they have not been named that in an episode. Several of the ages HAVE been named SINCE Blue Harvest came out including Chris is set at 14 officially as of Trading Places. --Buckimion 09:43, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Editing Okay, why is Meg the only Griffin Family member who's page we can't edit? I have to agree. We should be able to edit Meg's page. There are several grammatical and punctuation errors on her page. Greased Up Deaf Girl 07:43, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Greaseed - You should be ok editing it since you are registered. Its blocked from anonymous users changing things. It looks like there was a run of vandalism last year and one of the major gods locked it from unknowns. --Buckimion 10:47, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Ah, gotcha. Thanks! Since Meg is 18, shouldn't her page say that she is currently attending James Woods Regional High School as a Senior? NEVER make assumptions. Stick to only what is said or reported in the episodes. --Buckimion (talk) 01:31, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Redundant info Brian throwing up is mentioned twice.. all of two sentences apart. :Fixed. Thanks. --Buckimion 08:37, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Quagmires baby? She did appear in the episode Quagmires baby, why does it say differently? Not sure, I'll look into it. --Buckimion 21:27, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Are Meg lesbian? Are Meg a lesbian? In the episode Stew-Roid she said that she would think of Connie DiMico in the bathtub. Colonelsam 19:06, August 23, 2010 (UTC) She experimented in Brian Sings and Swings but it didn't work for her. Connie may be entirely different though. --Buckimion 19:08, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't think either Connie or Meg are lesbian. Meg pretended to be lesbian once in Brian Sings and Swings to be accepted in a crowd of non-rejects and lesbian-kissed Connie in Dial Meg for Murder as a sign of dominance after knocking her out but that was it. Aside from that, neither have had any lesbian experience that I know of. --To Blindly Go 19:12, August 23, 2010 (UTC) iknowfishfolk Clap. clap. clap. Finally an edit I don't have to fix or deny. --Buckimion 21:59, November 29, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome? Voice as Ron Who voiced her as Ron? It sounded very familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it--Jack's Posse Fic 21:52, March 2, 2011 (UTC) John Viener. It's listed under the voice actresses in the main text but not in the character box. --Buckimion 22:03, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Ugly? Hey look I see no aspect in her appearance that makes her look "ugly". What's the big deal? Meg seems kinda average looking to me. ParcyDriancafan778 06:15, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I think it's just a way to make fun of her. I find it dumb when people call Meg ugly but not Lois because they both have the same face. Well, almostSugar magic (talk) 23:03, December 13, 2012 (UTC)